


Silence

by kuzibah



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: A vignette about life at the farmhouse.





	Silence

Sometimes they go for hours without speaking. Not a word as they go about their days, eating, sleeping. Researching, in Nina’s case. Once they’d gone for a whole day, the farmhouse silent from the time they woke until the time they went back to bed. Mitchell felt like he should at least clear his throat, mutter, “testing, testing, one, two, three,” just to make sure his voice still worked. But he didn’t, and when he asked the next morning if he needed to get milk when he went for his cigarettes, there was a roughness, like machinery starting that hadn’t been used in a while.

He watches George and Nina, wonders if they whisper together in their bed when he can’t hear them, but he doesn’t think so. George seems changed, unnaturally still, inside himself. Mitchell would think it was weird if he didn’t need to be inside himself, too. The two of them will sometimes sit together, their faces close, leaning against one another. They don’t seem to care that he’s watching, barely seem aware that he’s there, but if he watches carefully he can see the wolves just under their skin. 

George has started working at a café nearby. It’s the way he copes, working. When everything gets too big, it’s the little things that ground him: washing up, making coffee, mopping the floors. It’s the same at the house. He keeps the wooden floors well-swept, always makes sure the ashes are cleared from the hearths. 

Mitchell wanders instead. He takes the little garden cart, tells himself he’s out to gather fallen branches for the fireplace, and he does, returning with the cart piled precariously. But that’s not the main reason. He’s really hoping he’ll find something to kill. Or someone, more exactly. Only George could have dragged him away from that bastard’s throat, and Mitchell’s regretted it ever since. He knows Nina agrees with him, but they both stay silent for George’s sake. He is the most human of them all, and they both want to protect him.

Still, Mitchell knows a reckoning will come. He longs to be God’s wrath.


End file.
